


French Kiss

by somewheremoonlight



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV), Diana Barry - Fandom, Jerry Baynard - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Class Differences, F/M, First Love, Fluff, French Boy, French Kissing, In the Barn, Kissing, One Shot, Poor Boy/Rich Girl, awae, farm boy, fluffy one shot, green gables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewheremoonlight/pseuds/somewheremoonlight
Summary: Jerry teaches Diana a little something about French culture.





	French Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place when Jerry and Diana are a bit older, maybe 17ish. They’ve been spending a lot of time together and have kissed a few times (you could say they are in a relationship). Anne knows about it and she supports them. Anyway, here’s some sauce for the Gables universe!!
> 
> p.s. this is my first published fanfic EVER so please please be so lovely and share your thoughts/feedback!! comments, suggestions, critiques, praise, or anything you're thinking. I'm trying to improve my writing so I would appreciate it greatly!!! 
> 
> xoxo

Diana sat cross-legged leaning lazily against the wall of the barn loft. A book lay in her lap, open to the same page it was ten minutes ago. She was trying, or rather pretending to try, to read ahead for class. No matter how hard she forced her eyes to rescan the same sentence over and over again, they disobeyed her. With the sound of crunching hay and heavy breathes, her eyes would drift slowly up to observe the boy being backlit by the setting sun shining through the loft opening. 

Sitting in a barn loft, covered in hay, observing a farm boy work. Never in Diana’s childhood dreams would she imagine such a thing to be as romantic and calming as it was. She didn’t ever want to leave this spot. 

Jerry stopped shoveling the hay. He leaned against his pitchfork and wiped his brow, allowing his eyes to gaze out the loft opening to observe the setting sun and the beautiful land of Green Gables. He turned around to find Diana watching him. 

“It’s getting late, we should go,” he says, throwing down his pitchfork and walking towards her. 

Diana leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes, “I think I’ll just stay here forever.”

“Forever?” Jerry laughs, seating himself across from her, letting his leg tuck under him while his other leg reaches out next to Diana, his foot pressing against the wall. The front of his tucked leg pressed into her crossed legs softly, “If you stay here forever then we will never get to visit Paris together.”

Her eyes open at his contact. Anytime Jerry gets close like this, it makes her heart beat just a little bit faster. In the beginning, he had been reluctant and shy when it came to physical contact, but now he’s so comfortable with touching her that it makes her feel giddy and alive. 

“Well, I guess I’ll make an exception,” she smiles. He smiles too. They look at each other. Then she asks, “What are you going to show me in Paris?

He lets out a breath and leans back against his hands, his eyes wandering away from her, “Hmmm. I’ve only been there once you know?”

She laughs, “I know, but you must remember your favorite spots.”

He smiles and looks back to her, “Paris is very nice, but you must see all of France. We will explore every village and every city.”

“I love when you talk about France,” Diana said. At night, when she is trying to fall asleep, Diana will close her eyes and think about Jerry’s descriptions and stories of France. The vivid images and soothing voice of Jerry in her mind rock her to sleep like a lullaby would a baby. 

Jerry smiles softly, then his face shifts slightly, becoming more serious. Diana notices the small change and asks, “What is it?” 

He smirks, “People in France kiss differently than people do here.” 

Diana’s cheeks immediately flush. Jerry’s eyes twinkle as they flutter across her pinkened cheeks. Ever since their first interaction, Jerry has always loved making her blush. 

“How so?” Diana asks, voice shy. 

“It would be better to show you I think,” Jerry says, looking into Diana’s chestnut eyes. 

Diana nods and whispers, “Okay.” 

Jerry leans forward, but stops to say, “It’s called a French Kiss.”

Then, he pushes Diana’s long, dark curls off her shoulder to fall behind her back. He takes her hands and places them around his neck. Diana’s heart is racing, but her breathing is stalled. 

Jerry notices and whispers, “Relax.”

She immediately does and lets out a long breath. Her shoulders falling slowly. It’s just Jerry, she reminds herself. 

He leans forward and presses his lips on her neck. Diana’s eyes flutter closed. He lifts his lips off her skin and smiles to himself. He presses soft kisses up her neck to her ear. 

“Mon chou,” his whisper melts in her ear. Small shivers race down her back. 

He kisses her cheek, then the corner of her mouth. Then, slowly, he presses a closed-mouth kiss on her lips. He lifts his lips off of hers for a second and opens his eyes to observe her face. Her eyelids rest easily over her eyes. Her face looks quiet and slightly stunned. His concentrated brow focuses on her lips as he brings his hands up to hold her head. 

He closes his eyes and lowers his mouth slowly onto hers, applying a small amount of pressure to open her lips. She complies without reluctance. Slowly, he kisses her. Really kisses her. Like she’s never even dreamt of being kissed like. When his tongue first touches hers, she flinches ever so slightly. But as his hands pull her closer and his mouth moves further, a small sigh escapes her before she can stop it. 

Then she’s pulling away. 

She yanks her hands from his neck and flies to her feet. Jerry falls forward onto his hands before looking up to her. His cheeks now the pink ones. 

“Th – It – I – That was improper,” Diana stammers, out of breath. 

Jerry stands up to face her, equally breathless “Improper?”

Diana steps away from the wall and around Jerry. He turns quickly and catches her arm, “Don’t go,” he says, sadness and embarrassment beginning to slip into his accented voice. 

Diana looks into Jerry’s eyes, speechless. 

“I’m sorry,” Jerry says, “I shouldn’t have –”

“No,” Diana says, shaking her head dismissively, “Don’t apologize. I’m just…surprised that’s all. Like you said, it’s different than kissing here.” 

Jerry nods and drops his grasp on her arm, but the guilt still paints his face. 

“I,” Diana starts, Jerry looking intently at her, “I’m confused.”

“Why?” Jerry asks.

“Because I know my mother would not approve of that,” Diana starts. 

“She wouldn’t approve of anything about us,” Jerry says. 

Diana stops. Neither of them has mentioned their class difference or impossibility of pursuing the relationship further before. She thought about it a lot but didn’t want to hurt him by bringing it up. Now it was clear that Jerry had thought about it a lot too. 

She ignored his comment, “But it’s not just us. That. She wouldn’t approve of anyone out of wedlock kissing like that. It should be wrong.” 

“…But?” Jerry asked, giving voice to the implied continuation of her thought. 

“But, it didn’t feel wrong. Did it?” Diana asked, shier than ever. 

Jerry shook his head, the corners of his mouth twitching. 

“It felt…good,” Diana finished, unable to meet his eye. 

Jerry stepped closer and took her hands in his. 

“It felt good,” he agreed. 

She brings her eyes up to look at him. He’s smirking softly and gazing at her lips. Her stomach flips at the sight of him looking at her lips like that. She knows he won’t kiss her again, not after how she reacted. 

She leans in and presses her lips to his. He lets out a surprised gasp before wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her into him. She brings her arms to wrap around his neck. They’re impossibly close. Diana doesn’t think she’s ever been this close to another human before. 

She opens his mouth with hers and he pulls away to smile at her before letting her continue. She slips her tongue between his lips and into his mouth. He sighs and turns her around to press her into the barn wall. 

Her back is pressing into the wall and his body is pressing into her. The speed of their kiss picks up slightly. She starts to feel a desire, a hunger, she’s never felt before. Desperation begins to sprout in the depths of her stomach. Her fingers slide up his neck and into his hair. 

Then Jerry pulls away slowly and nestles his face into the crook of her shoulder. Both of their chests are rising and falling rapidly. Hearts beating. Cheeks flushed. 

“Diana,” Jerry sighs into her neck. 

She can’t say anything. She holds him against her and keeps her eyes closed, willing this moment to last longer. 

She smiles softly to herself. 

She can’t wait to tell Anne.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!!!!! please please leave me some feedback <333 love


End file.
